


Ones Who Lust

by Sadaralo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyoun decides he wants the Dominion's little puppet to do more than figuratively dance for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ones Who Lust

Legate Damar… at once a compelling and repelling creature in the Vorta’s luminous, violet eyes.  Always blunt.  Always questioning… and obstinate… and maddening.

 

And to Weyoun’s eternal disgust… deeply, alluringly attractive.  Weyoun was only too aware of the irritating fact that the Legate frequently entertained women in his quarters when off duty.  No doubt taking a break from the bottle of Kanar he entertained when on duty.  Jealousy and envy swelled in Weyoun like a tidal wave, but outwardly he presented the graceful and elegant picture of quiet calm and control.

 

Weyoun’s violet, lust filled gaze lingered on Damar’s retreating form for a brief moment after calling out the Cardassian on his ongoing affairs and one night stands.  Weyoun knew that Damar could tell he disapproved, but knew just as well that Damar misinterpreted the reason why.  Damar could be appallingly dense that way and Weyoun wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed on that score.  Perhaps both.

 

It irritated Weyoun, these feelings.  It was unusual for him to feel a maelstrom of feelings and conflicting impulses.  It was disquieting and distracting, particularly when his first and foremost duty was to the Founder, whom Damar despised.

 

Left alone in the desolate silence and boredom of night watch in the command center, Weyoun tried to focus on something other than the nauseating probability that the object of his lust was bedding another that night.  He wasn’t even certain what it was about Damar that inspired such lustful thoughts to begin with.

 

Certainly the man was attractive by the standards of many species.  Bright blue eyes and sensual lips and a seductive, deep voice that Weyoun longed to hear speak of naughty things in private.  Perhaps it was the qualities that irked Weyoun so much that were also the source of the attraction. Weyoun was used to being obeyed without question.  Damar definitely did not obey without question.  Damar questioned everything.  It both frustrated Weyoun and challenged him.  It forced him to stay on top of his increasingly passive aggressive games at lulling allies into a false sense of security.  Except thick headed, but skeptical and cynical Damar was proving the most difficult to fool.  Dukat had underestimated his loyal adjutant’s perceptiveness.

 

Conflicting impulses warred with Weyoun.  He wanted Damar with a barely bridled lust that he could practically taste, but getting involved with someone had pitfalls, especially when you spent much time working with and around the person.  And Weyoun didn’t want lust or any other soft emotion to lull him into a false sense of security either.

 

Still… nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

W^^^W^^^W

 

The door to Damar’s bedroom slid open to reveal quarters in such disarray that they mirrored the chaos in Weyoun’s dark, little soul.  It truly looked like a tornado had hit the place.

Catching sight of the red dress that one of Damar’s “lady friends” had somehow left behind, Weyoun’s head dipped in a rare moment of defeat and distress.  A moment that mercifully, a soundly sleeping and snoring Damar had been oblivious to.

 

An empty bottle of Kanar still rested solidly in Damar’s grip and Weyoun sighed as he wearily approached the bed. 

 

“Damar…,” he said quietly, gathering himself.

 

The Cardassian didn’t even stir.

 

Grabbing Damar’s boot, Weyoun shook it, disgusted beyond belief that such a gorgeous man had allowed himself to deteriorate to this level.

 

“Damar!”

 

Startled, Damar yelled, lurching to a sitting position.  After a moment he recognized the intruder, grimacing at what a horrifying way it was to wake up to the day.

 

“What are you doing here?” He mumbled.

 

“Since you’re ignoring your comm system, I decided to wake you myself.”

 

“I worked late last night,” Damar said.  The lies were coming more easily now to the usually blunt and direct soldier.

 

Weyoun spared him a withering look as he lifted the red dress from the foot of Damar’s bed and tossed it with angry jealousy to the floor.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be needing your lady friends any more, Damar…,” Weyoun said with a wide, gleeful smile.  “because don’t you see?  You’re mine now.”


End file.
